


О дружбе, космосе и грядущем

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, road story, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Миша и Поля едут, плывут, идут, а еще едят и разговаривают.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Миди низкого рейтинга





	О дружбе, космосе и грядущем

– Это еще что. Вот я как-то проспал две станции, пока в электричке ехал. Выскочил – и понял, что там дорог нет.

Миха орал через шум катера. Мотор стрекотал знатно, разносясь по всей поверхности озера, но Миха орал громче.

Солнце только вставало из-за кромки леса, покрывавшего холмистые берега. Нежные лимонно-желтые лучи скользили по воде, пронзая истаивавшую дымку тумана, приятно согревая покрытые мурашками плечи.

Хозяйка катера обращала на них исчезающе мало внимания. Заткнув уши эйрподсами, она ловко лавировала из протоки в протоку, почти не сбавляя скорость в узких местах и закладывая крутые виражи. Создавалось ощущение, что она вышла покататься в свое удовольствие, а Поля и Миха просто случились в удачное время в удачном месте, а не вызвонили ее накануне, организуя в безумном графике идеальную сцепку.

Путешествовали они налегке – Миха принципиально не таскал в тощем, под стать ему, рюкзаке ничего тяжелее термостакана. И рюкзак у него был не походный – городской, с модным отсутствием ремешков и кармашков. Ипполита же снарядили от души, разве что палатку он в последний момент запихнул под подставку для обуви, и про нее, слава богам, не вспомнили, слишком зачарованные потоком речи, идущим от Михи. Подсунуть отцу Бестужева-Рюмина было одной из самых удачных махинаций века, удачных настолько, что из троих старших детей – двух сыновей и дочери, занимающей пост гендиректора в собственной компании, – Иван Матвеевич именно его считал самым ответственным и благонамеренным. Убедить его, что путешествие с Михой на перекладных до места проведения конференции любителей российской словесности (три ха-ха), куда вот уже который год ездили старшие, – это что-то вроде легкой развлекательной прогулки, было проще простого.

Они вышли на большую воду, противоположный берег виднелся узкой полоской вдали. Ипполит посмотрел под козырек на далекий причал. Там уже черными крапинками виднелись люди.

– Как это, нет дорог? – спросил Ипполит, щелкая камерой смартфона и оперативно отправляя фотографии в семейный чат, пока была связь. Там еще, конечно, все спали.

– Нет следов даже. Только снегоходы. Я спросил у мужиков, – они там что-то чинили на перроне, – далеко ли до трассы. Они мне – километров десять, только дороги туда нет. В расписании пять поездов в сутки в одну сторону. На улице, ну чтобы не соврать, минус двадцать. Два часа до электрички. Можно было напроситься в гости, может, даже подбросили бы куда, дома приличные, кое-где прям коттеджи, не какой-нибудь стремный полустанок, но… – Поля сразу догадался, о чем он замолчал. Был у Михи, еще до знакомства с муравьевской братией, темный период в жизни, когда он жил одиночкой и почти не сходился с людьми. Ездить уже тогда ему приходилось к черту на рога, и со временем он раскачался, а потом и вовсе сдружился со всем миром и стал тем собой, которым всегда должен был быть.

Когда они подплыли ближе к берегу, стало ясно, что черные крапинки – это вовсе не люди, а два мотоцикла. Поля пихнул Миху в бок, не веря. Вряд ли о таком пункте их плана он распространился Сереже и Матвею, потому что тогда бы его никто никуда не пустил. Расцветший с недавнего времени в их семье либерализм относительно Ипполита имел свои границы, и если прикрывать его позднее отсутствие по вечерам старшие были готовы и даже поощряли, то такой вид передвижения – на двух колесах и огромной скорости – объяснить Ивану Матвеевичу даже они не смогли бы. Толком отцовских предпочтений никто не знал, но не нужно было гадать, что мотоцикл у него проходит по разряду строгих «нет». Культ личности отца в их семье складывался на протяжении долгих лет, и в период взросления Поли переживал свой апогей. У Ивана Матвеевича было четыре сына, и лампочкой среди них была не дочка, как в том мультике, а Поля. Он рос кем-то вроде домашнего питомца, которого показывали публике. Маленький он читал стишки и пел песенки, став постарше, развлекал гостей игрой на виолончели и французскими афоризмами. Какое-то время даже умудрялся делать вид, что ему эта роль нравится. Пока росли старшие, соответствовать разнообразным требованиям казалось естественным, но выпорхнувшие из-под родительского крыла Матвей и Сережа быстро отвыкли от строгости родного гнезда, начали коситься на домашние порядки, а потом заметили, как тихо и молча скукоживается от следования многочисленным правилам Ипполит – и взялись за него. Интересно, что с младшего Васеньки никто подобного не требовал. С двухлетнего возраста он был признан бутузом, в пять лет с первого урока французского принес только несколько крепких ругательств, и далее гарцевал из хоккея через бокс и баскетбол в теннис, а за ним – в регби. Поле с самоопределением повезло меньше.

На берегу их поджидали хозяева мотоциклов – молодая и крепко женатая пара. Они были стильно одеты, что никак не вязалось с отшельнической жизнью в глуши. Впрочем, не отшельничество это было.

Девятнадцатилетнему Поле становилось временами не по себе, когда его представляли, как равного, таким вот бесповоротно взрослым людям, но он заставил себя «включить лампочку», улыбнулся лучезарно, пожимая руки, очень стараясь, чтобы никому не было неловко. Но оказалось, что стараться для этого не надо: Катя и Сергей были своими в доску, шутили ехидно, и когда Сергей изредка скатывался в напускную серьезность, Катя смешила его, превращая обратно из сноба в человека.

Даже надевая шлем и усаживаясь позади Кати, Поля еще не совсем верил, что вправду собирается проделать львиную долю пути не на машине, а на двухколесной зверюге, которых он привык, во избежание гнева Ивана Матвеевича, обходить по дуге. Самоцензура уговаривала его сказать вежливое «спасибо» и…. «Ну, что дальше-то? – мысленно спрашивал Поля-обновленный-и-даже-наверное-немного-бунтовщик. – Пёхом почешешь семьдесят километров? Ну вали».

Езда в равной степени разочаровала и вдохновила его. Ветер, раздувавший майку под мышками, и скорость действовали на мозг чарующе, врезающаяся во все места мошка и кочки действовали не на мозг и совсем иначе.

Как автобус отходит от бетонного навеса, они увидели издалека, и Поля не успел даже встревожиться, как Катя поддала газу, чтобы нагнать его. На следующей остановке они распрощались, обнялись с Михой (Поля знал, куда смотреть, поэтому заметил, как из михиного в катин карман перекочевала флешка), загрузили их в приковылявший пазик, и, обернувшись назад, Поля смотрел, как они разворачиваются и едут обратно, догоняя и перегоняя друг друга.

В дороге Поля вырубился, как мертвый. Сном показалось, когда через несколько часов Миха его растормошил, провел через шумную площадь, которая была и рынком, и автобусной станцией, где транспорт лавировал между веселых дедков и бабулек с ведрами картошки и яблок. Миха же впихнул его в какую-то маршрутку, увлек на заднее сидение, сунул под голову свой рюкзак. Поля камнем впечатался во что-то мягкое, понадеявшись, что это сверток с дождевиком, а не выданные на каждого Прасковьей Васильевной бутерброды, и снова заснул.

Они вывалились посреди знойного ничего уже в послеобеденное время. Поля чувствовал себя разбитым и больным от жары, душного сна и неудобной позы, в которую его скрючило. Миха оценил его вялый вид, чему-то усмехнулся и повел от дороги, прямо через колючие кусты, в лес. Покорно Поля волочился за ним, пока не понял, что между деревьев поблескивает речка. Он скачками обогнал Миху, пронесся сквозь лесок, почти не касаясь земли, на берегу скинул с себя джинсовые шорты и футболку, перепрыгнул из трусов в плавки, подошел к воде и бревном повалился в реку. Быстрое течение повлекло его за собой, он бросился против него, весело замечая, что, гребя изо всех сил, едва движется с места. Он дал отнести себя чуток, выгреб на берег, трусцой поднялся вверх по течению, с любопытством оценил, как Миха большим пальцем ноги трогает кромку воды, зашел чуть глубже и лег на спину, поразглядывал облака, вернулся на берег – у места их стоянки Миха уже залез в воду по колено. Ипполит пошел на третий круг, выплыл, добежал до Михи, погрузившегося в воду по пояс, и, снова залезая в реку, окатил его с ног до головы, нырнул, заглушая ругательства в свой адрес, проплыл под водой, пока не кончились силы сдерживать хохот. Он вынырнул. Отсмеялся, озираясь. Медвежья лапа поднялась из воды, сгребла его и слегка притопила, Поля рыбкой выскользнул из захвата, рванул, разогревшийся, по течению, но по плеску за спиной понял, что Миха нифига не отстает. Он выскочил на берег, но Миха не стал его преследовать, нырнул несколько раз и тоже вылез, крупно подрагивая от студеной воды.

Они развели костер, разогрели в железной кружке (торжественно врученной Иваном Матвеевичем) остатки воды из полиной бутылки. Несмотря на жару, горячий кофе три-в-одном, припасенный Михой, под бутерброды с огурцом и бужениной зашел на ура. Поля отчитался фотками жующего Михи и блестящей речки, с удивлением обнаружил, что успел сделать селфи с пучком рыночной морковки во время их утренней пересадки и тоже отослать. Морковь и вправду нашлась в рюкзаке. Он в одиночку сгрыз почти весь пучок, прежде чем догадался предложить Михе, и тот разделил с ним последние пару штук.

– Ну что, куда дальше? – спросил Поля, собираясь с духом чтобы подняться на ноги – сила земного притяжения сейчас ощущалась особенно сильно.

– Никуда, – беспечно ответил Миха, доставая из рюкзака свой дождевик и расстилая его на непримятой траве. – Мы теперь везде успели, можно и отдохнуть, – и он преспокойно лег на спину, закинув одну руку за голову и закрыл глаза.

Привыкшему к бешеному темпу Поле пришлось проморгаться. Он осторожно присел на свободную половину дождевика.

– А как мы дальше-то?

– Пешком. Тут недалеко, километров двадцать пять. Надо... – Миха зевнул, страшненько щелкнув челюстью, – набраться сил.

И Поля улегся набираться сил.

***

Когда Поля проснулся, не проснулся даже: выполз из нежащей сонной пелены позднего дня, – Миха еще спал. Поля окунулся у самого берега, вытерся пропотевшей в маршрутке майкой и откопал в рюкзаке чистую футболку. Проверил сообщения: отец скинул кривоватый портрет разлегшегося на столе с разложенной редактурой кота. Поля открыл галерею, ища, что бы еще им показать, полез чуть глубже, отмотал аж до снимка от трех утра – он, подслеповатый от недосыпа и утреннего солнца на фоне поезда, из которого только что выпал. Внимательнее пролистал озеро и затормозил на фотках, которые сделал уже на берегу с вытянутой руки: видны были он и Катя с шлемами в руках, поодаль с мотоцикла махали Сергей и Миха. Ипполит просмотрел следующие две, где через привычное холодно-равнодушное инстаграмное выражение пробилась идиотская довольная улыбка. Сереже и Матвею это можно было показать, они не рассердятся, даже порадуются, особенно с учетом того, что он давно уже с мотоцикла слез, и был в относительной безопасности. Поля вернулся к инстаграмным фоткам – в параллель ему модельно хмурился Трубецкой, но через пару кадров, где он смотрел уже не в камеру, а на Катю, лицо его стало мечтательным и спокойным. Поля решительно клацнул по изображению, отправляя его в чат, и только увидев две зажегшиеся голубые галочки понял, что не сменил беседу.

В шапке загорелось «Папа печатает...», и Поля похолодел.

«Ипполит!», – появилось в чате первое сообщение.

– Блядь.

– Что такое?

Миха завозился под боком, просыпаясь.

«Я не помню, чтобы в нашем обсуждении вашего путешествия фигурировало это... транспортное средство».

Поля чуть не выронил телефон, перехватил дрожащими руками.

– Эй, что случилось?

Поля не отвечал, и Миха заглянул ему через плечо.

«Я никак не ожидал от Михаила, что он так предаст мое доверие».

– Ох, ё-о-о-о, – протянул над его ухом Миха. – Поль. Эй, Поля, не зависай.

«Я звоню».

Паника дубасила Ипполита по голове, как отбойный молоток, не давая сосредоточиться. «Всех подвел, – думал он, – Просто, блядь, молодец, Лампочка-Поля, гениально всё сделал».

Экран телефона посерел, потом на нем высветились зеленая и красная трубки и папина аватарка. Прожужжала вибрация и раздалась первая трель.

– Поль, хочешь, я возьму? Давай, а?

Поля тут же одернул себя. Миха был его худшим судьей в этой ситуации, даже хуже отца, хуже себя самого – это ему надо было доказать, что Ипполит взрослый и самостоятельный и умеет решать проблемы, особенно если сам их создал. Он зажмурился, сделал долгий вдох, шумно выдохнул, сосчитал про себя пять вещей, которые мог увидеть (речка, небо, солнце, Миха, телефон) и три вещи, которые слышал (журчание воды, стрекот насекомых, мелодия звонка), потом смахнул зеленую трубку и поднес телефон к уху. Сказал голосом Ипполита-который-ничего-не-боится:

– Да, пап.

***

Он отключился, осознал, что за время разговора успел отбрести вдоль берега к ивовой заросли, сунул телефон в карман и вернулся к Михе. Тот сидел, подтянув колени к груди и сложив на них руки, ждал его. Поля упал рядом, на секунду боднул лбом михино плечо, сел, скопировав его позу, перевел дыхание. Попытался улыбнуться. Инстаграмная улыбка выходила легко, придурковатая пока не удавалась совсем.

– Ну, что сказал?

Поля потянул паузу, потом спросил:

– Миш, а ты куришь?

Миха ответил, не отрывая от него взгляд:

– Да, иногда.

– Тоже хочу.

– Поль.

– Да нормально все. Пожелал нам успешного завершения пути. Передал привет от Прасковьи.

– Что ты ему наврал?

Ипполит собрался с силами и соорудил на лице сложную скептическую мину.

– Ни слова лжи, Михаил Павлович, не было мною произнесено.

Миха заржал и расслабился.

– А что было?

Ипполит вздохнул, выковырял из земли камешек и швырнул в сторону реки.

– Я не помню. Я просто давил на то, что никто и помыслить не мог, что мотоцикл вызовет в нем какое-то осуждение. И он вроде как сам поверил, что не осуждает. Он ведь так-то не злой. Просто слишком правильный.

– Ясно.

– ...Кажется, я немного воспользовался твоим авторитетом в его глазах. Намекнул, что ты считаешь его продвинутым.

– Полезный навык – быть убедительным.

Поля разулыбался, на этот раз как надо, повырывал из земли еще травинок, чтобы унять руки.

Затрезвонил телефон Михи. Тот потянул его из кармана, хмыкнул «Серж» и ответил.

– …Да живой он, живой... Даже лучше, чем ты. Хочешь, я ему трубку дам? Ну как хочешь. Очень просто. Он промыл ему мозги. Кто, я?! Да я бы никогда...

Дальше Поля особо не вслушивался, и только под конец уловил сбивчивый михин смех, и как он заторопился закончить разговор, скрывая неловкость за имитацией бурных сборов. Даже стороннему человеку было заметно, что Миха скис.

Они выдвинулись на тропу, идущую вдоль берега, и скоро она слилась с проселочной дорогой, дорога отвернула в поле и повела их дальше, на восток.

Миха был сумрачен, на вопросы Ипполита отвечал невпопад.

– Расскажешь мне, что он натворил? – попросил Ипполит, стараясь звучать как можно более мягко.

Миха повел плечом.

– С чего ты взял?

– Я не про сейчас. Я про тогда.

– Ну ты вспомнил, – сказал он, еще не почуяв опасность. – Это было давно и неправда.

– А почему ты все еще на него косишься?

– Да я не... Мы тогда только познакомились, а сейчас все по-другому, – не поддался Миха.

Поля подумал и решил заехать с другого края.

– Ты же знаешь, что я его очень люблю. Не потому, что он мой брат, а потому что он очень хороший. Поэтому когда его лучший друг шарахается от него, будто у него в руках кастрюля с кипятком, и он в любой момент может выплеснуть ее тебе на голову, меня это тревожит. Я не считаю, что он на это способен, и мне хочется, чтобы ты тоже перестал это думать.

Миха аж остановился, замер как вкопанный.

– Я так не думаю, мне ли не знать... Я бы и не дружил с ним, если бы...

– В том-то и дело, что дружить ты можешь, а доверять?

– Я ему могу доверить жизнь, – просто сказал Миха.

– Да, – согласился Поля, – и он тоже.

– Он доверил мне тебя.

– Да-да-да, – сердито отмахнулся от него Ипполит. – Я знаю, что когда грянет, вы оба убьетесь друг за друга. Но я говорю об обычной жизни. И в обычной жизни ты не должен ждать, что он тебя одернет или перестанет с тобой разговаривать, если ты ляпнешь какую-нибудь тупость.

На это Миха уже ничего не сказал, потому что это Ипполит угадал, это было в точку. Он вытащил свой смартфон, сделал вид, что сверяется с картой. И тогда, по найденной цели, Поля жахнул из крупнокалиберки.

– Ты же понимаешь, что он не глухой и не слепой. Он тоже на тебя косится, только меньше это показывает, а внутри себя поедом ест. Так что ему это тоже надо. Чтобы... – он чуть не ляпнул «Чтобы не отвлекало от дела», но удержался: – Чтобы жить спокойно.

– Я это обдумаю, – пообещал Миха. – Нам туда.

Попавшиеся им по пути два ручья они успешно прошли вброд, не замочив шорт, но третья речонка оказалась глубоковата, и пришлось опять раздеваться, прятать вещи в припасенные Михой полиэтиленовые мешки и идти по грудь в сильном потоке. Миху слегка снесло в сторону, где берег взбрыкивал над водой песчаным мыском, и Ипполит помог ему вылезти.

– Когда мы только познакомились, – сказал Миха, пока они переводили дух и одевались, – я ему не понравился, а он мне понравился сразу, и какое-то время, когда я уже думал, что мы подружились, он еще, оказывается, так не считал. Поэтому я время от времени выглядел себя придурком, когда ждал его поддержки, а он...

– А он тебя прокатывал. Я помню, он так делал. Он тоже был придурком.

– Кто из нас не придурок в таком возрасте. Так что это не очень-то его вина, и не очень-то моя. Теперь все иначе.

– Но ты все еще помнишь.

– Может, со временем это пройдет.

– А может и нет.

– Не все ли равно. Всегда можно найти, по чему убиваться. Ну, не убиваться – переживать.

Ипполит долго соображал, что можно сказать Михе в ответ на это признание. Не нашел ничего лучше, чем ляпнуть:

– Это Матюша ему сделал внушение.

Миха сначала рассмеялся, а потом посмотрел серьезно.

– Да ладно, – не поверил он.

– Ага. Отчитал, что он тебя на коротком поводке держит и дергает.

Миха скорчил гримасу своего фирменного отвращения, и Поле она понравилась: сквозило в ней что-то боевое.

– ...Это реально было так очевидно?

– Ага. И реально тупо.

***

На пятнадцатом километре Поля перестал чувствовать дорогу: она сама покатилась у него из-под ног, листая поля и пригорки, реки и кустистые наросты над дорогой, закрывающие от них клонящееся к горизонту солнце. Желтый свет мешался с зеленой листвой, бросал на розовато-песочную дорогу синие тени. Звенела вечерняя тишина гомоном птиц и насекомых. Они взошли на очередной холм, и было так легко, было столько сил, что Поле захотелось спуститься с него бегом и бежать дальше, просто потому что можется и пока не надоест.

– Красиво, да? – спросил Миха.

Поля огляделся. Было... обычно. Лес, луг, петляющая в траве дорога, едва видное в далеке серым пятном скалистое взгорье с приметной голубой крышей турбазовского домика – цель их путешествия.

– Ага, – сказал он, оглянувшись на Миху.

– Хочешь, скажу, в чем самое страшное сегодняшнее преступление?

Ипполит, не понимая, кивнул.

– Самое страшное сегодняшнее преступление – это насильственное слияние понятий «государство» и «родина». В нас втравливают патриотизм от лица государства и начинает казаться, что государство и есть объект патриотического чувства. Не знаю, какие у них успехи среди лояльной аудитории, но человек, обладающий минимальной совестью, сегодня к государству может чувствовать только отторжение разной степени тяжести. И тут наступает самое гнусное: тот, кто говорит, что ненавидит эту страну, испытывает на самом деле чудовищную муку от противоречия, рожденного пропагандистской машиной. Потому что он может ненавидеть ментов, пассивных или лоялистов, тупых законодателей, уродов, которые уничтожают демократические институты для собственного блага. Но родину свою он любит. Никакое место на земле не сделает с твоей душой то, что делает дерево, нависшее над берегом, и река, куда ты прыгал с тарзанки в детстве. Мы хотим любить родину, но совесть нам этого не позволяет. Два лучших чувства в нас сталкиваются против нас самих и против того, что нам дорого. Никто больше не хочет сражаться за родину, Поль. Потому что кажется, что не за что здесь сражаться. В нас нет больше этой решимости. А вот у них... у них решимость сражаться ради своих целей никуда не делась. Поэтому они побеждают. Вот такие дела.

Ипполиту очень хотелось сознаться, что он пока так не умел: ни видеть, ни чувствовать. Но он точно хотел научиться, и сейчас был удачный момент об этом сказать, но в горле застрял невесть откуда там взявшийся ком, а Миха хлопнул его по плечу и бодрым шагом прошествовал мимо, и Поля решил отложить признание на потом.

***

От дороги вверх, на турбазу, Миха поманил Полю в сторону, они полезли по крутому склону под смотровую площадку, тишком проскользнули мимо фотографирующих закат отдыхающих влево, в укромное место между молодых сосен, на самом уступе скалы.

Пока Миха ускакал регистрироваться, Поля подцепил местный вай-фай (своя связь ловила из рук вон плохо), отписался, что они добрались до цели, не удержался - тоже щелкнул золотую черточку солнца над лесом у самого горизонта, фиолетово-сизые облака в желтой оторочке света, уходящее ввысь синеющее в ночь небо.

По дороге от ресепшена Миха вытребовал, сунувшись в распахнутое по жаре окно уже закрытой столовой, две порции котлет с гречкой, даже чуть-чуть поругался, судя по размахиванию бумажками с регистрацией, убеждая, что они тоже участники конференции, просто приехали дикарями. Из-за сосновых веток Поля внимательно поджидал (было полезно перенимать опыт старшего товарища), но все-таки не заметил тот момент, когда хмурый повар вдруг резко запрокинул голову и расхохотался, а потом что-то крикнул на кухню, и через минуту Михе уже протягивали два белых одноразовых контейнера и сок. Поля моргнул, – и вот Миха уже совал ему бутылку с соком под нос. От столовки до кромки обрыва он, судя по скорости, телепортировался.

– Фига ты быстро.

Вручив ему контейнер и вилку, Миха уселся по-турецки, разломил треугольный ломтик хлеба и отправил в рот сразу половину. Сказал с набитым ртом:

– Мама еще в детстве говорила: Мишка-метеор.

Поля уже тянул ко рту вилку с нанизанной на нее котлетой, как в груди нехорошо екнуло. Сперва он задавил в себе неожиданное чувство. Задавил, – а потом выпустил, как учили Матвей и Сережа, дал волю.

– Нет, давай ты не будешь, как метеор.

– А?

– Метеор, это который в атмосфере сгорает. Нафиг такие сравнения, ок?

Миха не посмеялся над ним, не удивился. Помолчал.

– Мне кажется, мама теплоход имела в виду. У нас плавали.

Поля положил котлету обратно в тарелку, не притронувшись. Он понять не мог, отчего ему тоскливо, но некоторые вещи и знаки оказывали на него такое вот сильное действие, и сейчас он тоже чувствовал необходимость переозначить, перезаколдовать Миху на новое слово, как будто это могло уберечь его от беды. Одной рукой он обнимал колени, другой ерошил волосы, будто пальцами хотел найти в голове подходящую мысль.

– Давай ты будешь, как комета. Они всегда возвращаются к своему солнцу, даже если улетают очень далеко.

– Я понятия не имею, где мое солнце.

– Значит, ты его еще не нашел.

– А ты нашел?

Поля потупился. Уже ясно было, что впереди у них с Михой большая и долгая дружба, но пока разговаривать на темы вроде всякой такой романтики было неловко. Вместо ответа покрасневший Поля куснул котлету, и Миха, поскалившись, отстал.

Котлеты и гречка упали в желудок, как снежок в доменную печь. Еще дожевывая, Поля прикидывал, что осталось в рюкзаке и куда можно будет побежать в поисках подзаправки часа в три ночи. Старшие приезжали только утром, столовая начинала работу в восемь, за ночь он готовился умереть от голода, а потом умереть еще раз.

– У меня есть сушеные бананы в шоколаде. Хочешь?

Конечно, Поля хотел.

Слобода раскинулась в долине между лесистыми холмами, в речке отражались скудные рыжие и зеленые фонари, на высоком каменистом подъеме берега с другой стороны блестела подсвеченная с одного бока церковка. Ипполит подтянулся поближе, сел с Михой плечом к плечу, глянул вниз, на деревню, на речку, на черную пилу леса на горизонте, на белую россыпь звезд, которая, если приглядеться, превращалась в цветную великую бездну.

Вся огромная вселенная смотрела на них равнодушно, и если сейчас бы взорвалась тысяча ядерных бомб, разнеся планету на пылинки, она бы так и осталась – равнодушной и неизменной.

Мысль напугала, и Поля поторопился заменить ее другой: если правда только на них и может смотреть безграничная вселенная, то, верно, смотрит она со всем своим вселенским сочувствием и волнением и болеет за каждого, даже самого маленького Полю Муравьева, а раз так, то он, Поля Муравьев, должен изо всех сил постараться, чтобы она, вселенная, безграничная, бесконечная и, конечно, совсем не равнодушная, могла за него порадоваться. Могла им гордиться.

– Миш, дай руку.

Миха протянул ему руку раскрытой ладонью вверх, будто ждал, что Ипполит начнет маяться хиромантией. Тот вложил в нее свою и сжал. Встретился глазами.

– Ты же знаешь, что я должен быть с вами. Должен. Я хочу помогать.

Миха смотрел на него взглядом, как будто не двадцать четыре ему было, а бесконечность, и как будто отсюда он видел на двести, на тысячу лет вперед. Но потом он хмыкнул, встряхнул их сжатые ладони.

– Должен так должен. Тебе решать. Полька, ты что, думал, я тебе устрою испытания с ритуалами, плащами, завязанными глазами и чтением клятв?

Ипполит пробурчал неразборчиво, отнимая ладонь. Он не думал, но втайне надеялся.

Миха сгреб в кучку сосновые шишки, подпалил от пучка травы – потянуло сладковатым смолянистым дымом, мешавшимся с травяным сырым запахом вечерней прохлады. Спинами они отгораживались от здания столовки, а снизу, от тропы, было их совсем не видать.

– Веточек бы еще, этих самых –

– Можжевеловых...

Шишки потрескивали в огне, издали доносился смех и неровное пение, откуда-то еще – музыка. Из деревни к трассе и обратно сновали автомобили, промелькнул в прорези лесополосы оранжевый светящийся автобус. Взошла сочно-рыжая, как тыква, полубокая луна.

Нужно было не забыть узнать у Михи, как он выбрался с той станции, про которую рассказывал утром. Как она называлась? Что-то замысловатое с греческим отзвуком. Позже Ипполит спросит у него, но пока хорошо было просто молчать вместе.

И хорошо, что у них на это еще было время. Время найти свое солнце, время потерять его и обрести снова. Время понять себя и переделать, и полюбить получившийся результат. Время оставить след, более весомый и четкий, чем след светящейся пыли от пролетевшей кометы.

Что-то ждало их впереди.

Что-то большое, и значимое, и яркое, как победа.


End file.
